Season 3
The third season aired between 1991 and 1992. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by George Carlin in the US. Episodes * "A Scarf for Percy" - Percy wants to wear a scarf, but changes his mind after an accident with a trolley. * "Percy's Promise" - Percy braves a flood to pull the Sunday school children home, with the help of Harold. * "Time for Trouble" - James takes over Gordon's work, but is humbled after having to push Toby to the Works. * "Gordon and the Famous Visitor" - Gordon is jealous of a visitor's high-speed record, and loses his dome trying to be as good. * "Donald's Duck" - Duck gets cross at Donald and plays a trick on him. * "Thomas gets Bumped" - Thomas is scared Bertie will take over his passenger traffic after he is sent to the yard. * "Thomas, Percy and the Dragon" - Thomas gets even with Percy's ghostly prank with the help of a paper Chinese dragon. * "Diesel Does it Again" - Diesel returns to cause trouble for Percy and Duck at the harbour. * "Henry's Forest" - Henry is upset when a forest is decimated in a storm, but Toby puts things right. * "The Trouble with Mud" - Gordon is given goods work after spraying James with mud, but ends up helping James up the hill. * "No Joke for James" - James tricks Gordon into giving him the Express, but soon regrets his trick. * "Thomas, Percy and the Post Train"/"Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train" - Thomas and Percy try to save their post trains from Harold. * "Trust Thomas" - Thomas promises to help mend Bertie's roads, but must help himself first after Gordon and James get him into bother. * "Mavis" - The new diesel, Mavis, proves to be arrogant and troublesome. * "Toby's Tightrope" - Mavis redeems herself after Toby nearly "walks a tightrope" when his trucks push him onto an unsafe bridge. * "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party" - Edward and Trevor help the vicar with a garden party, while Bertie runs into bother in the mud. * "Buzz Buzz"/James goes Buzz Buzz - James calls BoCo a "buzzbox", but becomes one himself after a beehive is broken by a porter. * "All at Sea" - Duck wishes to travel to the horizon, but after helping an injured workman he changes his mind. * "One Good Turn" - Bill and Ben fall out over an incident with a turntable. * "Tender Engines" - Henry boasts he deserves an extra tender for his hard work, but Duck brings him down to earth again. * "Escape" - Douglas rescues a Great Western engine named Oliver from scrap. * "Oliver Owns Up" - Oliver is boastful, but a group of grumpy coal trucks teach him a lesson. * "Bulgy" - A rude bus attempts to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. * "Heroes" - Bill and Ben inadvertantly cause confusion at the harbour, but they're not to blame when a landslide traps them at the workings. * "Percy, James and the Fruitful Day" - Percy and James have an adventure with a fruit train. * "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure"/"Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure" - Thomas and Percy work together to give a snowed-down village a Merry Christmas. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole * Henrietta (does not speak) Characters introduced * Oliver * Mavis * Bulgy * "City of Truro" * "Flying Scotsman" * Toad * Bulgy's friend (mentioned) Category:Television Series